


The Stage

by Automne_Wind



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Musicals, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Automne_Wind/pseuds/Automne_Wind
Summary: Music loving aliens. Theatre got competitive. Someone’s got talent. More than one prize for Kathryn to win.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Stage

The crew or those that were allowed out of the prison sat huddled in little groups in the half light backstage. 

They’d been marooned on this bizarre little planet, for three weeks. It’s inhabitants had a desperate desire to be entertained. They captured alien species and pitted them against each other. Not in an arena or on the battlefield but in the theatre.

“Of all the ridiculous ways to die....” 

Kathryn Janeway complained tugging at the tail of the cat costume she was currently wearing. Unfortunately the aliens had downloaded Voyager’s cultural database and for some reason thought that musical theatre was the epitome of earth culture. 

“Cats” she muttered. 

The crew's rendition of Jellicle Cats had not gone down well with the audience.

"It is no wonder the Borg did not assimilate humanity earlier.” Remarked Seven.

They heard the thunderous applause for the operetic number the Quoth had performed. Janeway was getting worried. 

That put them at four all, tomorrow would be the decider. If they lost they would be sentenced to life imprisonment on this far flung outpost. 

They returned to their 'quarters' a series of interlinking dressing rooms at the rear of the theatre. The lights blinked incessantly day and night it was hard to sleep much less think. 

"Has anyone seen Chakotay? "Asked Tuvok

Nobody had. He'd been missing since earlier in the day. One minute the aliens had forced them to rehearse some tired old numbers from a story about some kind of train called Starlight Express, the next he'd disappeared. Not before the crew discovered that this shy man who usually steered well clear of the spotlight was blessed with a very beautiful tenor voice.

"It's a shame he disappeared we could really use his help. Of course if you were all as talented as me we wouldn't be in this position." Opined the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Said Janeway in a warning voice. He was the only one that was enjoying this experience and it was getting on everyone's nerves. Besides, she was starting to worry about the safety of her first officer. 

"Alright everyone pipe down," bellowed Tom Paris, who had somehow become the 'company' director. Perhaps his panache for writing Holo novels had set him up well for the experience. 

Here's our list of numbers for tomorrow.   
You know the rules each of us can only be on stage once so we need to plan carefully who's going to do what. 

B'Elanna rolled her eyes when he gave her a classic from Calamity Jane.  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Tom assigned him a musical interlude with a few other crew members that could play instruments. Everyone cooed over Naomi Wildman being asked to sing 'The sun will come out tomorrow'.

"Captain looks like you get to sit this one out. " Said Tom "Feel like playing stage manager?"

"Anything's better than prancing around wearing that damn catsuit," she said trying hard not to steal a glance at Seven. 

"The last number's a bit of a mystery though. All it specifies is female, exquisite vocal abilities will be partnered by mystery performer." He'd given the role to Seven, with her vocal talent she was sure to dazzle the crowd and hopefully win them their freedom.

The next evening's performance raced by. The crew were nervous as everything hung on the outcome but they were energetic too. The audience actually seemed to be enjoying their performance. Harry beamed when the musical interlude earned a standing ovation and the Docs Opera aria had impressed everyone.

The Quoth we're good though. They had a vocal range far wider than the average human. It really looked as though it might come down to the final number. Janeway was glad they had Seven to bring it home strong. 

Seven. Where was Seven? Janeway was sure she'd been right behind her the entire evening, now with only one song to go she'd disappeared. 

"Have you seen Seven?" She whispered urgently to Tom.

"I'm here Captain but I regret to inform you that I am unable to perform." She said and with that she collapsed rather dramatically on the floor.

The Doctor was beside her in an instant and quickly pronounced she had a virus and a very high fever. She tried several times to stand but it was no good.

"Haven't you ever heard of the show must go on ?" Asked Tom exasperated, who was going to fill her shoes now?  
But it was clear that nothing was going to get her out onto that stage.

"I guess that makes me the understudy" said the Captain wryly "Shame it's not the dance from swan lake."

In the wings Wildman and Torres hurriedly helped her into her costume. They had found a strapless blue ballgown that fell to the floor, the bodice was encrusted with diamanté’s and a small train flowed out behind her, a gown any diva would be proud of.

They hurriedly pulled the bodice tight with the ribbons at the back and fastened it securely. 

Sam carefully undid her bun and soft curls fell down her back. B’elanna handed her a comb and pushed it gently into her hair and the fixed a small round device to the back of her head - “it’s for the mystery number” she said with a shrug “I don’t understand how it works, some kind of alien tech that pipes the words straight in your brain”. 

The Doctor came up beside them "you look radiant Captain."

"Thank you Doctor but that's about the only way I'm going to set their world on fire I'm afraid."

"Nonsense" he said "I've seen your medical files, you have more than adequate vocal chords (not as exceptional as mine of course) but they will do the trick. You just need to believe in yourself. Now Go Prima Donna the music is starting".

She reached the edge of the stage and felt the butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to run away or vomit. But someone had to save this crew if it had to be her then so be it. She walked out onto the stage thankful that the lights were so blinding she couldn’t see the audience. To her amusement she could now hear the opening strains of “Only fools rush in”. “How apt” she thought to herself. How long had it been since she’d sung in front of anyone. Fifth grade? She thought she sounded lovely but the boys had laughed at her she’d never had a reason nor the inclination to try again. 

She took a deep breath and launched out into the deep.

Backstage the crew heard a beautiful lilting voice with a rich timbre singing.

“Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you”

“Wow!” Exclaimed Harry “Someone’s got a hidden talent!”  
“Isn’t she wonderful?” Gushed Neelix as the lyrics floated backstage.

“Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?”

Her singing was beautiful but it would take more than that to win this contest what her performance needed was some heart. 

She wondered who they'd partnered her with and if this mysterious being would be a help or a hindrance to their situation. She didn't have long to wait.

Kathryn became aware that someone else had joined her on the stage. It was hard to make out his face. He looked to be a little taller than her. His voice rose to meet hers in a perfect harmony as he walked closer. She wondered if he too had one of those weird devices or if he’d had a chance to actually rehearse.

“Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be”

At first she didn’t recognise the voice at all. As he came closer her heart fluttered as the familiarity of her partner dawned on her.

Now he sang to her, the voice of one who’d been so close to her heart for so long, begging her in song what he’d not been able to say in person. What she’d never given him the chance to say.

“Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you.”

Their voices stilled as a musical interlude took its place. The circled each other close but not touching, perfectly in sync with the music and each other. The theatre, the audience, the stage seemed to fade away as they fixed their eyes only on each other. 

The audience hushed, hanging on every moment, enraptured by the two individuals on the stage weaving a delicate dance an incredible performance that drew them closer with every note. 

Backstage the crew had worked out the mystery singer’s identity too and were every bit as spellbound by the performance as the audience.

The key changed and again they sang in harmony. 

“Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be.”

This time it was Kathryn’s turn to solo she paused mid stage and reached out a hand to her first officer.

“Take my hand.”

He took her hand, lacing his fingers between hers. He took her body in his arms and as the song reached its crescendo they began to dance.

From behind the curtain Tom whispered to B'Elanna "Am I the only one that doesn't think they're acting?"

“Oh I'm pretty sure that's real. Have you ever seen either of them try to act?"

"About time" said Harry jostling for a position amongst the velvet folds of the ruby curtain so he could see what was going on.

"Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you”

Again she sang the final line and he echoed her  
“For I “  
“For I”  
“Can’t help”  
“Can’t help”.

Their voices rose together "falling in love with you."

As the music faded away Chakotay leaned in close and whispered “kiss me"   
"What?!" She mouthed looking mortified.

He glanced over to the side of stage. 

"I think we pretty much just admitted to the whole ship how we feel about each other anyway."

She followed his gaze and stifled an embarrassed giggle.

"And we might as well give the aliens a good show" she winked and with that he dipped her and kissed her full on the lips .

She responded. Kissing him back with such passion he could barely keep on his feet. From both the audience and side stage came rapturous applause and an awful lot of whooping and hollering from the senior staff.

"I think" said Kathryn standing up straight "we just brought the house down".

Looking up they watched as the score board high above the crowd as it ticked over 4-5 in their favour.

A tall thin man materialised in front of them.

"Congratulations Captain Janeway” he said enthusiastically “you and your crew have been granted the title ‘supreme entertainers’ and as such are free to go.   
I must say that last number was exquisite you two have a very bright future together." 

"We know" they said in unison and just for good measure Kathryn kissed Chakotay one last time.


End file.
